The Star
by ad90star5
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up half dead near the edges of Gonway and Morgana is wanting to find out who and what she is. Set in a parallel universe where only Morgana is herself but is not evil.


***This is something I made up. It sounds like something crossed between Merlin and LOTR. Enjoy***

**Chapter 1**

A young man walks through the forest with knights behind him. He is obviously very important. They were all armed with swords and crossbows. The man stops and signals to the others to stop.  
"Is something wrong my lord?" Asked one of them.  
"I just heard something move" answered the young man  
"Oh"  
"Get ready"

They drew swords as the bushes in front of them moved slightly. Then all of the sudden this monster leapt out of nowhere. It was crossed between a leopard and a bird. It stunk like something rotting and looked like it was hungry.

The knights behind the young man looked like they had wet their pants. Without realising it the young man had aimed and fired his crossbow at the monster. The arrow went straight for the monsters shoulder but it just bounced off him. The young man just stared at the monster.  
"My Lord what do we do?" Asked a knight  
"RUN! Quickly" answered the young man

They all turned and started to run but the monster was quicker. It tripped over the young man. He fell to the ground with a thud. As he looked up he saw the monster with its mouth open. Fangs that were dripping with saliva. It was about to kill when it looked up as if it had heard something.

Then all of the sudden this hooded figure jumped out of nowhere. This made the monster back off and go for the hooded figure. It started to charge at the figure.

The hooded figure waited for the right opportunity then did a back flip over the charging monster. As the figure landed the hood fell off revealing a beautiful young woman. She pulled out a pair of swords. They shined in the sun.

The monster started to charge again. It's teeth dripping with saliva again. The woman swung her swords faster then the speed of light. There was a cry of pain from the monster. It then disappeared into the forest. The young man got up onto his feet and just starred at the young woman who was putting her swords away behind her back. She turned slowly keeping her eyes closed. Then she opened them to look at the young man.

She had brilliant blue eyes that sort of shined. With dark long brown hair that edge the rim of her face. Her blue eyes locked onto the young mans brown eyes.

"Who are you" asked the young man "and how did you kill that thing"  
"That is not important" answered the young woman "anyway I did not kill the thrin. I just wounded it"  
"the what"  
"The thrin"  
"Then why didn't you kill it? It was going to kill us"  
"It wasn't hunting for you" she turned away.  
"But why didn't you kill it?"  
"A thank you would be nice"

She started to walk away.

"Thank you for saving my men and I's lives. We will be in your debt until we can repay you" said the young man  
She turned and looked the young man in the eye.  
"But you will not mention me to the King" asked the young woman  
"Why... I swear to the stars of the night"  
The young woman gave a little look of sadness but that then disappeared.  
"thank you" she nodded to them

The young woman turned her back on them and walked behind a rock.

Fair well Arthur son of Edward...

Arthur turned to his knights.

"Did you hear something" asked Arthur  
"No my Lord" answered a knight  
"let's return to the castle"  
"Yes my lord"

A couple of days later, a woman stood in a field of herbs. She was picking some thyme when she saw a young woman laying face down in the rosemary on the edge of the field. Vultures circled above her. The women quickly threw a rock at them which made them scatter.  
She ran towards the young women and checked if she was still breathing. Which she was. The woman saw a wound that streaked up half her side. She tried to pick her up but could not.

The woman looked up the field and saw her nephew half way up the field. She got his attention and waved him over. He ran over.

"What's wrong" said the woman's nephew.  
"help me lift her, Alex" answered the woman  
"Do you want me to put her on my shoulder, Carmen"  
"No she's wounded. Come on lift"

They both lifted her easily. They slowly carried her out of the field and into the lower part of the castle Gonway. They finally got some soldiers to help them move her to Carmen's place in the castle.

"Where do you want her madam" asked one of the soldiers.  
"Up there in that room on the bed" answered Carmen.

They carefully placed the young woman on the bed and then turned and left. Carmen was busy making a pain reducer potion. While Alex watched her breathe weakly.

"Alex, make yourself helpful and clean her wound" said Carmen  
"Shouldn't you give her that potion first. Just incase she wakes up with the pain" asked Alex  
"Just start cleaning it please. Use the rages over there"

Alex obeyed and started to clean the big wound in the young woman's side. It was deeper then he thought. He gently dabbed the wound and as he did he noticed something shining in the sun light. It was around the young woman's neck. He stopped dabbing and picked up the chain around her neck. It was gold and had a willow tree leaf as the charm.

"Carmen. I think you better come here" regretted Alex  
"why" asked Carmen as she came into the room.  
Alex revealed the charm on the chain.  
"She's a ranger" said Carmen in shock "She can't be, she's a girl"  
"What do we do" asked Alex as Carmen tried to get the young woman to drink the potion but the young woman was so weak that she wasn't concious and therefore couldn't drink.  
"Hide it. Before the Kings comes" answered Carmen

There was a knock on the door. Carmen walked slowly towards the door. She opened it and saw it was the prince.  
"Arthur?" said Carmen  
"My father wants to see you now" answered Arthur  
"Well you can tell him that I'm buzzy with a very sick young woman"  
"he is not going to like that much"

Carmen returned to the young woman. With a bowl of water and towel and started helping Alex to keep her brow cool. She was burning up badly. They tried everything to keep her cool but it wasn't working.  
"her fever is getting worse" said  
Carmen  
"How do we stop it from getting even more worse?" asked Alex  
"We can't cause she isn't drinking or eating and that's the only treatment I can give her"  
"But she could die"  
"Not if we can help it"

There was a loud slam that came from the door hitting the wall. The king stood there waiting for someone to come and meet him. Carmen went to him.  
"My lord why do you wish to see me so urgently?" ask Carmen  
"You brought a unknown person into the castle with out permission"  
"Edward, she was injured. I couldn't let the birds and animals have her"  
"Well then may I see her?"  
"Of course my Lord. She's not conscious yet so we don't know what is exactly happening to her but she has a really bad fever"

The king looked at the young women. He noticed some facial features he recognised But couldn't figure it out.  
"She's very beautiful" said the king.  
"Yes she is" answered Carmen

The king left with out another word. Carmen sighed with relief. Alex tried to relax the young women but the more he moved her the more the sweat ran down her head.  
"Carmen the cooling of her brow isn't working" yelled Alex to Carmen  
"What do you mean it's not working" said Carmen as she came into the room "that's what you do to keep the fever from getting worse"  
"But Carmen Its not working"  
"Are you moving her or should I say trying to get her relaxed?"  
"but she might be uncomfortable..."  
"Alex moving her and not knowing what is wrong with her is dangerous. It might be making it worst"

A week and a half passed and still the young women wasn't awake. Her fever slowly started to die down but that still made Carmen worried.

Carmen was examining the necklace that belonged to the young women. The oak leaf had this writing on it. Carmen had never seen it before. She could not even read it.

Behind her she hadn't noticed yet, a beautiful young women with black hair. The women slowly crept up behind her. Inching closer and closer towards her.

"Rah" said the black haired women  
Carmen jumped with fright.  
"Morgana, don't scare me like that" answered Carmen  
"Sorry, but you must admit it was funny"  
"For you. Well what can I do for a young princess"  
"Nothing I just wanted to see you"

Morgana smiled cheekily at Carmen who went and knocked her down. Morgana went for Carmen's feet but missed. She quickly got up. Mean while Carmen had quickly got a wooden pole and she started swinging it at Morgana who moved quickly out of the way. She found another wooden pole and defended herself. Knocking the pole out of Carmen's hands. Carmen then knocked Morgana's pole out of her hands using her leg. Morgana then jumped on Carmen just as Alex came in.  
"ok you two. That's enough play fighting. Brake it up" said Alex as Morgana got off Carmen.  
"What are you doing back here" asked Carmen  
"forgot some things" answered Alex "how is she"  
"how is who" asked Morgana  
"my patient" answered Carmen "Her fever is slowly getting Better but I'm still worried. She hasn't eaten anything for a week and a half. Which worries me even more"

Morgana started looking at the open door and saw the young women laying on the bed. She started to walk towards the door. Carmen and Alex followed her. Morgana approached the bed and looked upon the young women.

"she's very beautiful" said Morgana "do you know what's wrong with her"  
"No" answered Carmen "she has been like this for a week and a half"  
"Carmen I have to go back to the prince" said Alex  
"Oh right. I have to go and get some herbs but I don't want to leave her alone though" answered Carmen  
"I can look after her" asked Morgana.  
"that would be lovely. All you have to do is keep her brow cool"  
"sounds easy enough"

Carmen and Alex left. Morgana sat in a chair by the young women and grabbed a piece of cloth to use to keep her brow cool. As she placed the cloth on the young women's brow, she started to move a bit. Like she felt how cold the water was on her face. As Morgana stopped the young woman slowly moved her head straight.  
Morgana... said a voice  
That made Morgana look around but she saw no one. Maybe she was hearing things.  
Morgana... said the voice again.  
"Carmen is that you" said Morgana  
No answer.

The young women slowly opened her eyes. She stared up at the sling. Morgana had noticed her breathing was getting better. She went to touch the young women but she moved away. Morgana was now making eye contact with the young women. There was something in her eyes that fascinated her.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you" said Morgana "my name is Morgana"  
The young women thought for a minute but then said "Sarah, Sarah Mc Collin. Where I'm I"  
"Your in the castle Gonway"  
"Just my luck"

Sarah tried to sit up but couldn't it hurt.

"What were you doing in the herb field" asked Morgana  
"That's just where I collapsed" answered Sarah  
"yes well"

"Morgana" called someone  
"Yes. Carmen is that you" asked Morgana  
"Yes, has anything changed with the young women"  
"yes Carmen she's awake"  
"really" Carmen came running in. She froze when Sarah turned and looked at her. A smile appeared on her face.

"I'm so glad to see you awake" admitted Carmen.  
"I believe I have you to thank for saving my life" answered Sarah

Knock, knock. "Morgana"said a voice from the door.  
"ok I'm off. I hope to see you again" said Morgana  
Sarah nodded for her reply.

When Morgana was gone. Carmen went and grabbed something from down in the other room. She returned shortly afterwards with the necklace that belonged to Sarah.

"Are you really a Ranger" asked Carmen  
"Sort of" answered Sarah  
"Well we better keep you out of trouble. May I ask what is a Ranger from the North doing down here in the South?"  
"I was hunting something that caused a lot of damage and deaths where I come from"  
"Where might that be" asked Carman very curiously  
"Yaman, in the kingdom U'ser"  
"really, that is very North. Why don't you tell me what you were hunting. I may know it"  
"It's called a Thrin. Have you heard of it"  
"No I haven't. Is it dangerous?"  
"Yes very"  
"I will warn the King"

Finally Carmen can gave Sarah some food. Sarah had to explain how her body can shut down to stop the pain and that she didn't eat cause it would cause her more pain.

That afternoon Alex came back. He had finished his chores for the prince and decided to have some food. He also noticed that Carmen was talking to the young woman.

With his eyes wide he walked into the room in which Carmen and the young woman were talking. Her eyes made contact with his. Alex tried to say something but he found he could not.

***Please commit***


End file.
